Starting a New Leaf
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: From "Dr.Lautrec". After saving Marie from impending doom, Dr.Lautrec soon runs off with her for some 'adventures' of their own, leaving poor Sophie all to herself and her thoughts. But how long can she just sit there and do nothing? Together with Claude and the help of Milady, Sophie tries to return to the world with a new vigor and a bang.


Sophie sighed a loud discontented sigh. She rested her cheek in her hand and glanced lazily around Le Repaire. Ever since Dr. Lautrec had decided to go off on 'missions' alone with Marie, Sophie had nothing else to do. And although Dr. Lautrec didn't directly admitted that he and Marie were doing anything together, you could tell it wasn't the 'adventuring' he and Sophie did. Just the way Marie looked coming back from their 'trips' always gave the clue, her being misty-eyed and holding a hint of adoration for her new found lover.

Just thinking of it made Sophie feel even worse about herself and her predicament. A woman she had just saved, running off with the man she loved more then anything else in the world. Sounds exactly like something that would happen to her, and only her, of course. Nothing ever seemed to go her way. She let her forehead fall onto the bar table with a quiet thump, and let her arms hang down by her side.

"You look simply pathetic" came a male voice from behind her with no sign of empathy or sympathy.

Sophie twitched at the comment, but didn't make a move to look up at the culprit, since she already knew who was talking, "Thanks, Claude. Input is welcomed so much..." she sarcastically remarked.

Claude took a seat next to her, "Just saying. Milady, throw down a glass of champagne down my way, will you?"

Sophie lifted her head a bit to look at him, giving a small grimace. "Why are you here anyways, Claude? I thought you had gone on a big adventure and wouldn't be back for days?"

"Didn't miss me in the least?" Claude said, making a feign attempt at being hurt, "If you are so concerned, I did in fact come back from that exact adventure. Turns out it was a hoax. Got so far in and came to a dead end, five times. Its really disappointing, having to go all the way there with such high expectations and ending up with nothing"

"Talking to the recent sculpture of the bar, are you? Do tell me though, Sophie, what do you do while sitting there? You always seem to be preoccupied with something else, so it makes me wonder... What makes you stay there and sit while your lov- mentor is off with another girl?" Milady said, coming in with Claude's drink.

Sophie gave a sad smile at Milady, "Oh you know, the usual stuff... My mother, my house, anything that happens to come to mind, I suppose. Oh, and don't mind me. You can call Dr. Lautrec whatever you please in front of me. I don't care anymore..."

Milady glanced over at Claude uneasily, which was rare for her, but she replied, "Ah, I see. So you wouldn't mind if I called him your lover, then?"

Sophie snorted unlady-like and replied snottily, "Dr. Lautrec was never my lover, no matter how completely obvious I made it. I was better off running off with Vidouq rather then Dr. Lautrec!"

This received a small chuckle from both parties and brightened the mood, "I see. So then, why didn't you give up? If you knew from the start that it was doomed, why even try anymore? If I had been you, I would have given up a long time ago... Now that he is gone, you're left alone and almost have no one to talk to..." Milady remarked.

Another sad smile appeared on Sophie's face as she stared off into some distance she only could see, "I suppose you could say I was very hopefully... Not to mention blind, obviously. I don't know how I didn't see it. How when I saved Marie that she was already taken by Lautrec, and he her. I was a fool, and I should of left him by then, but no... I figured that since we were already so close, there was still a chance from me... A chance that maybe we could work out. Obviously not, since you know... He runs off with Marie"

The more Sophie talked, the more her eyes started to water. Sophie had kept her feelings in for so long, she had forgotten to cry. Although Sophie was a very emotional girl, this event had been too much for her. She was trying so hard to suppress it too; hide that it did matter to her, but it was too late. As few tears escaped Sophie's eyes, she got up quickly and covered her face muttering a quick, "Oh! Do excuse me for a moment! It seems I got something in my eye!" and rushed off towards the washroom.

* * *

Sophie rubbed at her eyes, avoiding being too rough. She didn't want to return to the bar with sore eyes and have to explain. As she gentle patted her eyes, Milady knocked on the door and peeked in, "Sophie? May I come in?"

Sophie glanced over in Milady's direction and smiled, "Of course. Just got the eyelash out. All better now!"

Milady gently pushed the door open and entered, making sure to be just as gentle in closing. Milady looked Sophie over with a sympathetic look. Although Milady and Sophie quarreled all the time over such trivial things, Milady knew that she still cared for Sophie. She gingerly reached over towards the small fragile girl in front of her, "Sophie, don't you think it's time for you to go back out there? I don't want to seem rude, but it would be better. To get your mind off of things..." Milady said, grasping Sophie's hand.

Sophie looked away and frowned. It was true. She should probably go out again. Meet new people. Find someone new. But the pain was still sharp and she knew that if she ever ran into 'him', the pain would renew, "I know... But I'm still scared, I suppose..."

Milady smiled at her with humor, "Oh dear, don't worry. I'll make sure to give you an easy quest. And if you want, I'm sure Claude will accompany you... Maybe.", her second point depended if Claude would want to waste his time.

* * *

Sophie and Milady came back into the main bar and Milady set to work at finding a new map. Sophie sat back down next to Claude and smiled happily. She was scared yet excited; anxious yet thrilled. Claude was suspicious but he wouldn't press his luck. If anything, he assumed Sophie and Milady did more then just 'talk'. With everyone doing all kinds of things, Claude wouldn't be surprised if they really did. However, Milady came forth and dropped a map in front of Sophie, "How is this one? Seems simple enough, right?"

Sophie glanced over the sheet and smiled, "Of course! I got this!" snatched the paper and began to leave.

"Now wait a second. What happened while I was away?" Claude asked irritated.

Sophie looked back and frowned, "Milady told me to go and do another map, so I am... Not that it matters to you or anything."

"Of course it matters to me! Can't let a small, emotionally distraught girl go out on her own, can I? That would be completely insane of me! Come, show me the map, Sophie-dear. We'll get this done, together." Claude said, rising from his seat.

Milady hid a smile behind her fan and walked away. Claude glanced over the riddle just like Sophie had and smiled, "So what now?"

"Well. We head out of course! I know just the place, come on!" Sophie said, walking out of the bar, Claude close on her trail.

* * *

Oh man, another story to worry about? What am I getting myself into? Oh well, if anything, please R&R or just review and not read. Reviews are your way to tell me how you feel and how to make it better!


End file.
